The Hunting Inquisitor, Evangeline Marie Bellerose
by thesimpledaydreamer
Summary: On the world of Tombstone, a highly psychic mutant is on the loose. Inquisitor Evangeline, has arrived on this world to deal with the threat, but it is a race against the clock. The boy is always one step ahead of her, and growing in power. To complicate matters this world is claimed by the Angels of Vengeance, who do not tolerate meddlers in their territory.
1. Chapter 1 Odd Occurences

_**(Hello loyal readers, to the next installment of my Warhammer 40K Inquisitorial stories. The past two stories have dealt with Nathaniel, but from the very start I wanted to do stories involving several Inquisitors. This one involves a character seen and mentioned in previous stories, Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor Evangeline Marie Bellerose. A different Inquisitor, different history, different personality, different retinue, and very different methods, even a different story format, with three distinct parts. 1. An entry from her confessional diary revealing her past. 2. The actions of her "quarry" in this story. 3. Evangeline following up and taking care of the mess left in her quarries wake. I am not sure how this will work out, but I am excited about giving it a try. Please note, this story will involve Slaaneshi Cultists, Tzeentchian Sorcery, Tzeentchian Mutations, Tzeentchian Manipulations, Heresy, Various Levels of Squick, and Violence. For those who are familiar with this universe, you know what you are expecting. For those who cannot handle Grimdarkness, please redirect yourself to the My Little Pony archives. This story is based off of an idea brought up by a long time reader all the way back to chapter five of my first story, though I have made considerable alterations to the original idea. I want to thank you all for reading and hope to hear you out with reviews and PM's. Oh, this story also takes place on the Eastern Fringe.)**_

**Confessional Diary**

**If you are reading this, it means I have passed away. Let this diary be my final confession to the sins of my past. Hopefully my actions will have spoken louder than any secrets revealed in this text, for I have striven to absolve myself through service to the Emperor. Some believe that the heresy that had engulfed my planet, Lyon, was a recent thing, it wasn't, and the rulers from my planet had turned from the Emperor's light hundreds of years ago. The nobles of my world hid their true nature, putting on a pious mask while engaging in some of the cruelest and most debauched rituals ever conceived by man. It was into this decadence that I was born, personally chosen by the daemon that controlled our world to infiltrate the Inquisition and exert work to subvert it from the inside, while protecting my Lyon in the process. In the entries to follow, I shall reveal to you the nature of that cult, my upbringing, my crisis of faith, and finally my redemption. I was never born into the Emperor's light, yet I managed to find my way too it. To all who would seek to condemn me even in death, let my actions speak louder than my words, let my deeds vindicate my faith. I am Inquisitor Evangeline Marie Bellerose of the Ordo Hereticus, I am a holy servant of the Emperor, and no enemy of the Emperor shall ever escape my wrath. **

On the world of Tombstone, evil was afoot. The Tzeentchian daemon Portan'abar'naorut had set his eyes upon a very special boy ten year old boy, with potential yet untapped. If unleashed and harnessed this child could prove to be instrumental in his plans along with that foolish Farseer and her Craftworld. But first, he needed a little nudging into the right direction, as well as his powers awakened. Portan'abar'naorut decided it was time that the boy received his special mark.

Hezekiah was out herding the sheep into the pen, the sun was setting and it was almost time for dinner. He had wavy brown hair and freckled skin, wearing overalls, boots, and a cotton shirt with a wide brimmed straw hat. His pa would scold him mightily if he didn't finish his chores on time; he had taken Joanna out behind the woodshed earlier this morning for disobeying their ma. As he locked the pen, he felt a stinging pain on his right palm, like something was coming out of it. Around him it seemed the air waved and shimmered as he smelt ozone in the air. Finally the pain stopped; hesitantly Hezekiah lifts up his hand and looks down. Embedded in his right palm is a blue and gold avian eye, staring up at him. It blinks at him one time before he starts freaking out. Not knowing what else to do, he runs back to his farmhouse to get help.

In the farmhouse, his Pa and older brothers are having a conversation while his ma and sisters cook and set up the table.

"Pa, do you know when the Angels of Vengeance will be coming back, I want them to give me a chance."

"You're too old for their tastes Ezekiel, but it has been ten years so they should be showing up soon, going to our settlements and the encampments of the plains tribes looking for promising youth to take with them. Hezekiah is young enough to be considered by them, imagine, one of my boys a space marine."

Hezekiah walks in with a terrified look on his face.

"What's wrong son?" His father asks with a worried expression. "Are there wolves about messing with our flock, or hustlers?"

"Dad, my arm hand is burning, the pain is unbearable." The entire family looks down at this hand and see's that it is glowing a deep blue, and a malevolent avian eye is staring right at them glowing.

"What the hell is that?" His mother is absolutely terrified as she pulls her two daughters tightly too her.

"I am a granter of wishes and dreams, I have searched deep into this boys heart and I have seen what he desires for all of you, his will be done." The voice is coming from the eye. The blue light engulfs the entire farmhouse as the family screams out in horror.

**The Inquisitor**

Meanwhile on the neighboring world of Oceania, the governor of the world is celebrating his birthday. All of the planetary nobles have shown up to celebrate one hundred years of prosperous rule; the throne room is absolutely packed. A young woman with light brown skin and black hair in a maid outfit rolls a massive cake into the room. Quickly bowing to the Governor, she silently heads out the door. The Governor walks up to cut the cake, but as he brings the knife down, it doesn't cut, but clanks. The outer layer of the cake flies apart revealing a woman in a skintight black suit with a terrifying skull mask on. Her body is covered in bombs, knives, and syringes. She looks up at the Governor with her eyes glowing red. With a mighty cry of "wwrrrryyyyy", she decapitates him, looks around at the crowd, and begins her work.

Outside the maid, really Maricris Maria de Aqua, apprentice of Inquisitor Evangeline Marie Bellerose from the planet of Nueva Manila, is keeping the doors closed along with a contingent of Storm Troopers. Her mistress was out and about in the city with the Adeptus Sororitas cleansing the city of heretics. Her job was to keep the nobles trapped while the Eversor did her work. Inside she could hear the nobles screaming, the cries of the children were probably the worst to deal with, but an example had to be made. They were desperately clawing at the door now, begging to be let out. Fortunately those voices were quickly silenced, their deafening screams being the last sound they made. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard an explosion that rocked the entire building, apparently someone in there had managed to kill the assassin.

Inquisitor Evangeline finally comes down the hall. She is an imposing woman, wearing a long black dress now covered in gray ash and blood stains. She was in her mid fifties, streaks of gray running through her dark brown hair tied up in a bun, her face covered wrinkles. Her brown eyes had a cold icy stare to them. She had heard that when the Inquisitor was younger, Evangeline was quite beautiful and quite vain, but after the death of her mistress and the purging of her family she had grown more serious and harsher in her duties.

"Maricris, have the traitors been dealt with?" She asks in a harsh tone.

"I believe so; I was waiting for you to show up before we cleared the room. They managed to kill the assassin; her death should have finished off the stragglers. Why was this assassin necessary, wouldn't a simple purge suffice, like what you did to the city?"

"An example had to be made, unlike commoners nobles should know better than to plot against the Imperium." She opens up the door and Maricris follows her in. All around the room are hundreds of mutilated bodies. "I am impressed that they had a special cryo-suspension device designed as a birthday cake, it wouldn't have been nearly as impressive if we had just dumped her on the planet to hunt these traitors down."

They hear a child crying and see a young boy desperately trying to wake up his eviscerated mother. "Oh dear, the assassin missed one." Evangeline pulls out her pistol and shoots the child in the head without even batting an eyelash. "There can be absolutely no survivors." She turns to the Stormtroopers. "I want these bodies strung from the palace's walls, and then I want it filmed, and then I want that film sent to as many planets as possible, the nobility needs to know that treachery will not be tolerated." Maricris follows Evangeline out into the hallway and onto a balcony, looking over the burning city; the Adeptus Sororitas had been hard at work.

"I have heard some disturbing news, about strange occurrences on the planet Tombstone."

"What is the problem mistress?"

"There is a disturbance on that world, Nostradamus can sense it, something foul is at work on that world. A cult of some kind, possibly a rogue witch working her foul craft, one homestead has already fallen victim to foul sorcery, the farmers who discovered it ran away screaming. Fortunately Tombstone is in the same system as this planet."

"That's awfully convenient for us."

"It's the Emperor's will, he has set things up so that we could be within striking distance of a potential threat, we need to clean up here than head on over to that world."

"What do we know about Tombstone?"

"It's the recruiting world for the Angels of Vengeance, a successor chapter of the Dark Angels. They are well known for their hatred of Xenos and stubbornness on the battlefield."

"If it is an Adeptus Astartes world, why are we getting involved?"

"If my concerns are founded, this threat is too serious to leave in the hands of the Astartes. Besides, I don't trust the Dark Angels or their successors, they are hiding something terrible."

"What are they hiding?"

"While there is no proof, there is an open secret in the Inquisition about the Dark Angels, that during the Horus Heresy, half of their number fell to chaos."

"Do they know we know?"

"Like I said, it's an open secret, and we don't have proof. It's very hard to go after the Dark Angels and their successors, they are all very close and their service to the Imperium is legendary, plus they tend to silence anyone who knows too much. We will need to move quickly on that world, we want to eliminate this threat before they get involved, Dark Angels and their successors don't play well with the Inquisition. Unfortunately we don't have any proof of them silencing our agents. Even stepping on one of their recruiting worlds may provoke them enough to dispose of us."

"I understand mistress, we will move quickly and dispose of this threat as swiftly as possible."


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunt Is On

_**Confessional Diary**_

_**My planet had deviated from the Imperial Creed for several generations by the time of my birth. The fact that it went so long without facing Imperial retribution is a testament to the failings of the Adeptus Ministorum and the Inquisition. It is these failings that have driven me to the radical branch known as the Libricars, to purge all corruption and heresy from Imperial institutions, even the Inquisition, no matter the cost. My world used to be highly patriarchal and misogynistic; in desperation the noble women of my world summoned forth a daemon of Slaanesh to turn their situation around. The daemon taught them how to enslave their men, becoming the power in the shadows. Outwardly it appeared to the rest of the Imperium that while our men were still in charge, they were enacting reforms to give us more freedom. In reality the noble men had become puppets, each generation raised by their mothers to be more subservient than the last. The women of Lyon became the powers in the shadows, the puppet masters behind the throne. In a way this attitude has stuck with me in regards to the fact that I don't like to get my hands dirty, preferring to fight from a distance or have my underlings do the dirty work. A part of the deal made between the noblewomen of Lyon and the daemon is that each girl had to meet with the daemon and form a bond with her, my mother brought me before the beast at the age of five. **_

**Hezekiah**

Hezekiah was on the run, he could never be forgiven for what he had done to his family. Hiding out in a saloon in the town of Perfection with his family's money to tie him over wasn't exactly the best plan, especially since people kept wondering what a ten year old was doing on his own. Fortunately the occupants of the saloon didn't ask too many questions, but they were hardly respectable folks. He had a room on the first floor, the upper floor being reserved for ladies of ill repute to entertain gentlemen guests. The saloon itself was a den of thieves, bandits, and other unsavory characters. Hezekiah suspected that they knew he did something wrong and ran away from home, but they didn't seem to care. After three days of hiding out here he had become a part of the place. He still had a lot of money left, his family wouldn't need it anymore, but he knew that he couldn't stay in town forever, especially once someone got brave enough to head to his farmhouse and get a good look at his family. He suspected that the best bet would be to get a pony and some supplies and head out onto the plains. The tribesmen who lived on the plains wouldn't concern themselves with one boy, and maybe they would take pity on him and invite him into their tribe. Fortunately for Hezekiah, he hadn't heard that that creepy voice again, the voice that ruined his life and warped his family into ungodly and monstrous shapes. He still had the eye on his hand, covered up by a glove. But what was worse was that his fingers had elongated and turned blue, his nails transforming into some strange bird like talons. This deformity would ruin any chance he had of fitting in for long, neither the townsfolk nor the tribesman treated mutants kindly. Being a world where the Angels of Vengeance recruited from, they took their purity very seriously, less they bring the wrath of their protectors down upon their heads.

"_I would not worry too much boy, your destiny does not lie on this pathetic backwater, I have greater plans in store for you."_

"Who are you?" He says this out loud getting him odd looks from the people in the room.

"_Now calm down boy, you are the only one who can hear me. If you don't want to be dragged away for being a lunatic, you need to talk to me in your head."_

"_Why did you warp and twist my family and what do you want from me?"_

"_You had your views on your family and what they should be, what you saw them as; I merely made your thoughts a reality."_

"_I never envisioned my family as monsters."_

"_So I embellished a little, personally I think they are better off now than before."_

"_They will be killed, they aren't human anymore."_

"_Humanity is overrated child; a granter of wishes like you should take on a more transhumant bent." _

"_What do you mean by a granter of wishes?"_

"_You have a power that makes the deep and inner desires of all humans, what they hide inside themselves, into a reality. I merely aid in the process, properly shaping those desires and dreams into more appropriate shapes. I guess you can say that I like to change the ways things are done. Now this can tie in with what I want to do with you."_

"_I have a feeling whatever you want isn't pleasant."_

"_Not at all, you have such great potential; I would hate to see you waste it. Consider yourself blessed; most of your kind are irrelevant to beings like myself. The current state of the galaxy is quite stagnant and boring, I want to change that. You saw what we did to your family; I want you to spread your gift across the galaxy."_

"_I don't want to do that; you are a daemon aren't you?"_

"_My, aren't you perceptive, of course I'm a daemon, though I am not as bad as the servants of the Anathema say I am."_

"_The fate of my family says otherwise, I can never forgive myself for what happened to them, and I know they will never forgive me."_

"_That remains to be seen, in time you will come to understand your destiny I am sure of this, wish granter. Let's take this town for instance, filled with so many dreams, wishes, and desires, why don't you say we grant them?"_

"No, you can't." Hezekiah once again feels a burning as his hand starts to glow bright blue once again, everyone in the saloon stares at him in awe and fear.

"_As we change this town, so shall we change the GALAXY."_

**Inquisitor Evangeline Marie Bellerose**

Evangeline, Maricris, two squads of storm troopers and a squad of Seraphim from the Adepta Sororitas Minor Order of the Vigilant Eye were on their way to the farm that was now officially off limit to the locals, where the Miller family had disappeared replaced by monsters. Maricris was dressed in custom made Inquisitorial power armor, armed with a Purgatus Crossbow and a Null Rod. The Inquisitor was dressed in a dark blue dress, though she at least had enough common sense to wear boots. She also wore a long black cloak with the hood over her head. On the back of the cloak was the Inquisitorial seal. Her only weapon was her trusty Inferno Pistol, she really did consider combat to be beneath her, though she could defend herself if she needed too.

They saw ahead as the Seraphim opened fire, their target lumbering into range. A large manlike beast ten feet tall, completely pure gray muscle. His ugly tusked face stared at them with fury, focusing on the Inquisitor. Like a rabid beast he charged her, ignoring all the weapons from the Seraphim and Stormtroopers like they were minor inconveniences. Not even Maricris's Purgatus Crossbow had much affect on him. Violently knocking aside all who stand against him, he closes in on Evangeline. Before reaching her, Evangeline quickly, gracefully, and elegantly spins out of the way as the beast jumps at her. Pulling out her Inferno Pistol she shoots the creature point blank in its open mouth. The beasts head is quickly engulfed in flames as it crumbles to the ground, its brain burnt to a crisp on impact. A few strands of gray hair fell loose, she calmly brushes them back into place, looking down with contempt at the beast.

"I hope in the future you will try better to protect me in the future, this foul creature nearly touched me." She looks at Maricris with contempt in her eye. "Why didn't you jump between me and beast?"

"I was too busy trying to bring it down with my crossbow, but it wasn't effective."

"Try harder in the future you little brat; don't make me regret not leaving you in that fisherman's village I found you in."

"Inquisitor, there is another creature coming, she is female and waving her hands, should we fire?" The head Seraphim calls out.

"No, if she is trying to contact us she may be harmless, at the very least we can get some answers out of her."

The girl finally makes it to them, and they are shocked by her appearance. She looked like some kind of sheep centaur, from the waist down was a goats body. The upper half was human except for her now thick curly white hair and a pair of curly horns sticking out of her head, which oddly enough stuck out the most since female sheep normally don't have horns. She had an innocent and terrified look on her face.

She finally speaks, "You killed my brother, didn't you."

"Well to be fair your brother did try to kill us." Maricris responds.

"He didn't transition over well, no one else did except me."

Evangeline finally steps in. "Question one, were you once human? And question two, what happened?"

"My family and I used to be human, until our youngest brother came home with a glowing blue hand ranting about it burning and voices in his head. There was a bright blue flash and the next thing I know me and my family had been transformed. Hezekiah became scared and ran off with our money. We have tried to cope with our changes but it hasn't been easy. We all got mental changes as well, Hezekiah always considered Ezekiel to be a dumb brute, so he became one. He always considered me to be an obedient little sheep, and you can see for yourself what happened with me."

"Wait, all of you were changed by your brother into new forms based off what he thought about you?" Evangeline was deeply interested and a little bit scared now.

"Yes, would you like to come to the farmhouse to meet the others?"

"I would like that very much my dear." Evangeline puts a wicked smile on her face, though the sheep girl doesn't realize it, the fate of her and her family has been sealed.

As they walk up to the farm, they can see that almost all of the land has now been tilled. They see a big lumbering Ox man pulling the plow, working nonstop.

"That used to be my father, every day he worked from sun up to sun down like a stubborn old ox, which was our family nick name for him. As you can see Hezekiah took it to heart." He looked up at them with indifference, the Stormtroopers and Seraphim are starting to get a bit nervous. Come with me into the house, I will show you the rest of my family."

The sheep girl heads into the house, but before they go in, Maricris pulls her mistress aside. "Mistress, this is getting really weird, even by our standards."

"I know child, we will deal with these freaks in a few minutes, but right now I need answers, best that we play along until we get what we want."

They enter the house to find a young woman tied down to chair, desperately struggling, on closer inspection it appears that her face has been completely wipe clean, no eyes, mouth, or nose. "That's my sister Ruth, she had the best poker face around, and no one can read it. And now that is truer than ever. I don't even know how she keeps going; we were changed a few days ago. Ah here comes my mother." A large woman with five heads ten arms and ten legs somehow manages to maneuver into the kitchen. Despite their presence she seems to be intent on cleaning, cooking, and tidying at once. "My only explanation for my mother would probably be that Hezekiah viewed her as five women in one for all the work she does."

"Do you have any other transformed relatives?" Evangeline once to make sure she doesn't miss anyone.

"There was Jacob, but his transformation wasn't exactly organic, he became stone."

"Why did that happen?"

"I have no idea." They hear a loud baaaa coming from a ram and the sheep girl blushes. "I am afraid that I need to leave you now, I need to attend to our sheep." She tries to head out the door but is stopped by the Storm Troopers who now block the exit.

"My dear, you are not going anywhere, I need to know what your brother looks like." Evangeline suddenly spots a picture on a table with the entire family, picking it up she places it in a pocket on her cloak to the protests of sheep girl. "Now to deal with you and your family, your very forms are an abomination to the purity of the human race, an affront to the God-Emperor, if you were more remorseful about your current situation, you may have garnered some pity from me, but it appears that you like this new state you are in. My dear, this is an unforgivable sin and you must pay." Pulling out her inferno pistol she sets sheep girl aflame, who runs screaming through the house setting the place on fire. The Storm Troopers kill the mother while Maricris puts Ruth out of her misery with a quick blow to the "face" with her Null Rod. Outside the Seraphim take the father down. The all leave the now burning farmhouse.

"Well now we kind of know what we are up against, a new breed of witch that not warps the very flesh of his fellow man to his whims, such abomination cannot be allowed to exist. We need to find this Hezekiah as quickly as possible and put a stop to his blasphemy." Everyone gets a tingle down their neck as they see a giant blue pillar of light rising in the distance.

"At least he won't be hard to track; I believe that is coming from the local town." Maricris is on top of the situation.

"Then we need to hurry back to the retinue, troopers, and sisters, the hunt is on my dear."


End file.
